


Monster

by dragonpotter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Asexual Christine Canigula, Autistic Jeremy Heere, Curses, Disney References, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Once upon a time, a young prince angered a malevolent spirit, and a young girl dreamed of a life out of the city.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Minor Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i planned this all the way back in 20-fucking-19. it's been sitting in my wip folder for WAY too long, and I thought, what the hell? i loved it then, i love it now. let's finish it.

Once upon a time, in a far off land, lived a prince in a shining castle. The prince had everything he could desire. A spacious palace, a horde of loyal servants that would listen to his every request, good looks, and he was first in line for the throne. Yes, the young royal was handsome and powerful, but was also nothing more than a cruel and spoiled child. 

One stormy winter night, an old beggar came knocking at the palace door. He asked the prince if he could take shelter in the castle for the night. In return, he would offer the prince the gift of a beautiful and unusual flower: a rose, blue as the shining sea.

“If you do, I will make your greatest desires come true.” said the beggar. “If you don’t, I’ll place a great curse on this whole castle.”

The prince laughed in the beggar man’s face. “I already have my desires fulfilled!” he laughed.

“That’s not true,” the beggar replied. “You may have every tangible thing that a spoiled boy could want, but your greatest wish is to feel happy and to belong.”

Growing angry, the prince demanded that the beggar turn away. The beggar urged the prince to think again and to think wisely, as appearances can be deceiving, and words can have many meanings.

Becoming even more frustrated, the prince once again shooed off the beggar, whereupon his haggard, common appearance melted away, revealing a handsome man in its place.

“I am a powerful spirit called the Squip,” he said. “And by rejecting me, you have made a grave mistake and a powerful enemy.”

The prince, fearing for his life, begged the spirit for forgiveness, but it was too late, as the spirit had decided that there was no room for compassion in the heart of the young boy.

He turned the prince into a hideous beast, and placed a charm on the rest of the castle, affecting all of those inside. He forced the prince to take the blue rose, now also enchanted.

“The flower will stay in bloom until the first sunrise after your eighteenth birthday.” the Squip explained. “To break the spell, you must learn to love and be loved in return. If you fail to achieve this, you will be stuck as a beast for all time.” And with an awful, wicked laugh, the Squip disappeared.

The prince locked himself deep into the palace, falling into a deep despair, willingly fading from the world. As the years went by, his depression grew worse, and he began to lose hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?


End file.
